PUFF PUFF
by Yoshi Tsukino
Summary: Los niños pueden ser impertinentes, pero la impertinencia de Rin iba guiada por la falta de información que un pudoroso Jaken y desentendido Sesshomaru no querrían darle. ¿Qué tenía de malo hablar de tetas?


**||PUFF PUFF||**

_**One-shot**_  
_**SesshomaruxKagura**_

No por sacarla del agua, significaba que él tenía cierto apego hacía ella. Fue por Rin y Jaken, aquel par que les encantaba complicarle su día. Y si es que Naraku no secuestraba a Rin, Jaken era mordido por una serpiente. A él no le gustaba hacerse cargo de ese tipo de asuntos. Asuntos, que por cierto, jamás creyó que le pasarían. Tuvo que ayudar a Kagura, más por una deuda pendiente. Pues por más que negara que requería de un poco de soporte en la búsqueda del paradero de Naraku, no le caía nada mal cuando ella se aparecía de la nada y le demostraba lo traidora que puede ser.

Por lo regular, ese tipo de detalles no los olvidaba. A Sesshomaru no le gustaba tener deudas y creyó que el rescate y la advertencia que le dio, diciéndole que Naraku de seguro ya sabía que ella intenta traicionarlo, le sonó suficiente. El gran Sesshomaru la había sacado del río, junto con Rin y Jaken. Eso bastaba para que el mundo dejara de joder que él no merecía a una espada tan inútil que le dejó su padre.

Sus pensamientos se distorsionaron de pronto cuando sintió que un par de grandes ojos chocolates posados sobre él con curiosidad desmedida. Rin no quería ni parpadear. Montaba sobre el dragón de dos cabezas, ella se alzaba lo más que podía para observar con cuidado la fisionomía del youkai.

No era la primera vez que veía una mujer desnuda. Recordó a su fallecida madre y como ambas tomaban baños juntas, largos y divertidos baños. Pero, pensar en lo que pensaba, para ella, no era inapropiado. Para el casto de Jaken, hombrecillo chapado a la antigua, era un advertencia que la niña necesitaba una seria plática de chicas y un par de nalgadas por hacer preguntas vergonzosas frente a su señor. Rin aspiró hondo, dispuesta a que la sacaran de dudas.

—Sesshomaru-sama —llamó la niña. Ambos youkais se detuvieron, determinados a escucharla—. Rin quiere saber, ¿para qué sirven…?

Se llevó ambas manos hasta su pecho plano. A Jaken le dio un tic en uno de sus saltones ojos. Claramente se refería a sus inexistentes tetas. Pensó en inmediato en Kagura y la mala imagen que le había dado a la niña. Esa mujer tan vulgar no mostró un poco de pudor. Nada le costaba taparse o pedir que la cubrieran. O hacer un escándalo como las mujeres normales hacen. Rin no hubiera hecho esa pregunta o se la hubiera guardado, porque hubiera visto que estaba mal.

Igualmente, Sesshomaru culpó de inmediato a ella, ¿o a quién más? Él se dio la media vuelta y continuó su caminata, ignorándola, pero la pregunta se quedó en su mente.

Jaken comenzó a regañarla, advirtiéndole que no volviera a sacar ese tema tan penoso. Pero Rin no se estaría tranquila. Hizo un puchero y como buena seguidora de Sesshomaru, se hizo oídos sordos y volvió a llamar a su amo. Éste lo último que quería saber era de senos o de cualquier otra parte de las mujeres. Entonces, Rin narró que sólo recordaba que su mamá las había usado con uno de sus hermanos y que ella, dulcemente, le dijo que le daba leche.

—¿Y por qué sale leche?

—¡Porque para eso son! —respondió Jaken, irritado. El pudor lo estaba invadiendo.

En su especie esa parte del cuerpo no existía. El sapo era un conocedor de todo un poco y eso incluía lo que un buen par de tetas puede provocar en un hombre o adolescente. Para su alivio, Sesshomaru no se vio interesado en las de Kagura o en ella en general. Sin embargo, el albino no había pensado en ellas, sencillamente porque no quería.

No es que las de la hechicera estuvieran mal, sino que… No. No había tiempo para pensar en eso y en lo triste de su situación. No. Tampoco era una situación triste, para él no. Bueno, tal vez si era triste, pero un poquitín. Mientras no siguieran con el tema, todo estaría bien.

Rin continuó, como si se tratase de un troll que adivinó su pensamiento.

—Sabe, Sesshomaru-sama, recuerdo que las de mi mamá no se veían tan grande como las de la señorita Kagura.

Un gruñido, uno muy leve y casi insonoro. Rin no tenía que señalarle eso. Él las vio muy bien, pues la desvergonzada de Kagura llegó así. ¿Qué tipo de pelea tuvo y contra quién? Hija de Naraku tenía que ser. No olvidaba que Naraku también tenía es manía de andar en poca ropa. Rin, además, había tocado otro punto que no tenía mucha lógica. ¿Por qué jodido los pechos de Kagura eran tan grandes? Grandes y estorbosas. Estorbaron para cuando tuvo que sujetarla. No tenía problemas en tomar a Rin, una pequeña que ya tenía experiencia en ser rescata por él, ya fuera que se atorara en un árbol, se le llevara una corriente o se sujetara de una rama para no caer de un risco. Tal vez Sesshomaru debería prestarle un poco más de atención.

Kagura, inconsciente, no podía sujetarse de él como lo hacía la niña. No le daría el mismo trato que Jaken: tomarla de su cabeza y aventarla hasta la orilla. Él tenía cierto trato con las damas, aunque Kagome o Sango anden diciendo lo contrario. Sesshomaru tuvo que atraerla hacía su cuerpo, mientras que Rin se le sujetaba del cuello, con una sonrisa por ser parte de un acto de bondad, como ella le gustaba titularlo.

Y fue en ese momento que se enalteció por no tener un brazo y aun así mantener su habilidad de ser rescatar a quien sea, si es que se le daba la gana. Pero todo eso se la había ido al carajo, pues Rin no se callaría hasta que le respondieran para qué son las tetas.

Ella entendía que dar leche era una función básica. Pudo quedarse satisfecha con eso, sino hubiera sido por el rostro que puso Jaken, y las palabrerías que escupió. Algo le ocultaban ese par de hombres. Y para una niña que vivía de satisfacer a su creciente curiosidad, debía sacarles una respuesta.

—Sabe, Sesshomaru-sama, creo que los circulitos de mi mamá y Kagura eran de diferente color. Más rosadas. ¿Eso es normal?

¿Se estaría refiriendo a los pezones? ¿Dónde estaban las humanas cuando se necesitan? Jaken se sonrojó por Sesshomaru. Su conocimiento sobre la anotomía humana no abarcaba tanto, pero comprendía que para cualquier hombre debía ser horriblemente incómodo. Pero sí, los pezones de Kagura eran de un tono rosado, uno pálido, que, para colmo eran los que le a él le atraían más.

No es que a él conociera muchos tipos de pechos y los colores de sus circulitos. Apenas y ha tenido amantes. Ninguna relación seria ni por nada del estilo. A los youkais como él no les queda eso. No discriminaba las tetas, pero le terminaron agradando los tonos claros en los pezones, y no oscuros. También le gustaban de buen tamaño.

Eso era la parte triste. Una parte pequeña, diminuta. No tenía importancia para nadie, pero si para él. A la hora del sexo no dejaría de ser bueno, aunque sólo tuviera una mano o ninguna. Él buscaría una forma de complacer a la mujer en turno. ¿Y él? Sesshomaru sabe que una parte de él no estaría satisfecho. Pues, como a cualquiera, le gustaba un buen puff puff.

Un par de tetas no debían ser negadas para realizarlo. Y las de Kagura tenían la proporción, el color y la textura perfecta para eso que él hacía con mujeres que de alguna manera, le tenía cierta confianza. ¿Textura? ¡Ah, sí! Habían resultado ser suaves. Se ajustaron perfectamente a su cuerpo al momento de haberla sujetado.

Kagura no sabía nada de eso y Rin apenas le había prestado atención como para contarle. Ella vio que Sesshomaru la salvó y eso era todo. Como siempre, Sesshomaru se guardaba sus reacciones y comentarios. Los pensamientos eran un misterio para todos, así que cualquiera lo interpretaba a su manera.

La mujer jamás sabría que él pensaba en lo perfecto que eran sus pechos para un puff puff. Lástima que con una mano no era lo mismo. Ya que el puff puff involucra a dos manos que tomen los pechos en cuestión y hundir el rostro en ellos. Esa mágica se acaba para Sesshomaru, que pensaba en eso como algo sin chiste ahora que estaba manco.

No obstante, Kagura era una youkai como él. Extensión de Naraku, pero al fin youkai. Una acostumbrada a tratar con todo tipo de demonios nada agradables a la vista. Con los tentáculos de Naraku, sus arañas y demás porquería de alimañas que poseía, según el gran Sesshomaru, para despertar más su asco. Con la idea que procesaba Sesshomaru, un brazo de algún otro youkai, no veía nada mal si lo comparaba con lo que ella debe vivir. De esa manera podría realizar lo que a él le gustaba, sin sospechar que Kagura estaba harta de las partes de demonios regadas por la mansión o escondite en donde a fuerzas tenía que estaba, sabiendo bien que Naraku lo hacía a propósito. Sería el colmo que Sesshomaru le saliera con un brazo postizo.

¡Nah! Le hacía falta sexo, resumió. Por eso es fácil pensar en cualquier tontería que involucren un buen cuerpo como era la de la hechicera de los vientos que se perdió en el cielo.

**Nota de la autora:**

_Bueno, y a todo esto, ¿qué demonios es un puff puff? Para los que son fanáticos de Dragon Ball, saben que es un término usado por el maestro Roshi, Oolong y Bulma. Los más depravados de la serie xD Se refiere a poner el rostro en los pechos de una mujer y comenzar a frotarlos. Es una tontera, lo sé. No queda con Sesshomaru, pero bueno._

_Fic que borré hace tiempo y que ahora subo porque yolo xD_


End file.
